once upon a time
by awfffsome
Summary: Ficlets escritas para o projeto O Conto dos Três Irmãos da seção HG do 6V.
1. The Fox And The Goldstein Grape

Fanfics escritas para a primeira edição d' O Conto dos Três Irmãos =)

* * *

><p><strong>THE FOX AND THE GOLDSTEIN GRAPE<strong>

Harry não pôde deixar de estranhar quando James desceu do trem de Hogwarts bufando. Sabia que ele gostava do colégio, mas ele não chegara soltando fogo pelas ventas das últimas cinco vezes – pelo contrário, geralmente era impossível mantê-lo calado até que contasse sobre tudo que havia feito no colégio, principalmente sobre suas manobras extraordinárias nos jogos de quadribol. Harry não pôde evitar um olhar intrigado para Ginny ao reparar aquela mudança de comportamento. Albus, por outro lado, parecia um pouco contente demais: desfilava com um sorrisinho satisfeito no rosto, lançando olhares divertidos para o irmão.

Sem entender muito bem o que estava acontecendo, Harry despediu-se de Ron e Hermione e seguiu em direção à saída. Apressou o passo para emparelhar-se com Albus; Ginny e Lily vinham logo atrás e James liderava o grupo, batendo os pés.

- Devo perguntar? – questionou Albus, mas foi Lily quem respondeu.

- Oh, ele está apaixonado! – ela disse, rindo-se.

Harry virou-se para Ginny ao mesmo tempo em que James gritava para ela calar a boca, fazendo-a rir mais ainda.

- O que houve então, James? – Ginny tomou a dianteira, gesticulando para Lily parar de implicar; sem relutar, ela engoliu o que ia dizer e se contentou em continuar gargalhando.

- É aquela Goldstein! Ela trapaceou no último jogo de quadribol da temporada, fez um monte de faltas e a professora Esther nem aí!

- Roubar a bola de você não é falta, James – Albus apontou, claramente tentando conter a risada.

- E ela nem joga bem! – continuou, ignorando o irmão mais novo. – Aliás, ela não é boa em nada! E... e... – Ele parou e pensou por alguns instantes, procurando mais ofensas. – E ela é horrível! – concluiu, bufando.

- Isso é verdade? – Harry perguntou para Albus, desconfiado. Agora também estava encontrando dificuldade em não rir do filho.

- Na verdade ela é a garota mais bonita da escola. Ai! – exclamou, ao que uma bolinha de papel atingiu sua nuca. – Digo, é a garota mais bonita da escola _depois da Lily_.

- E da Rose – Lily corrigiu, parecendo satisfeita.

- Certo – Harry continuou, rindo -, então ela é horrível e joga quadribol muito mal. E é por isso que você está irritado, James?

Ele bufou outra vez e não respondeu.

- Não, pai, eu já falei: ele tá irritado porque está apaixonado, mas é idiota demais pra admitir – Lily se intrometeu, falando como se aquilo fosse óbvio. – Meninos...

- Ok, gente, chega – Ginny interrompeu quando Albus ameaçou falar alguma coisa e enquanto James bufava uma última vez antes de sair batendo os pés e se afastar deles. – Se ele está apaixonado, problema dele, ok? Deixem ele em paz um pouco. – Apesar do tom conclusivo, ela sorria.

Albus deu de ombros, concordando, e Lily assentiu antes de puxar a mãe e começar a contar alguma coisa sobre a sua nova melhor amiga. Harry, sorrindo, puxou Albus e perguntou como havia sido o ano. Embora prestasse atenção ao filho do meio, não podia deixar de pensar que, talvez, James precisasse ouvir alguns contos trouxas mais tarde.


	2. Babbitty Buu

**BABBITTY BUU**

- Senhoras e senhores!

- E papai e mamãe!

- Eles já são o senhoras e senhores, né.

- Ah é.

- BUUUU!

- Fica quieta, Lily, você nem entra agora!

Harry remexeu-se inquieto e tentou voltar a dormir, jogando o travesseiro sobre a cabeça. No mundo entre os sonhos e a realidade, não conseguia distinguir as vozes e descobrir quem estava falando - só sabia que queria que parassem de falar. Nos últimos seis anos, havia dormido apenas ano sim, ano não até que todos os seus filhos estivessem grandes o suficiente para dormir a noite inteira. Agora que Lily, com seus recentes dois anos, havia atingido a idade em que as coisas começavam a se acalmar, Harry passara a achar o sono uma recompensa dos deuses.

Mas as vozes continuavam a puxá-lo de um sonho particularmente agradável. Agarrou-se à imagem de Ginny, que agora ele já sabia não ser mais real, e tentou permanecer naquele mundo. Quando a voz dela soou em seu ouvido, sorriu satisfeito, pensando ter alcançado seu objetivo. Até que a voz se tornasse um pouco insistente _demais_.

- Harry – ela murmurava suavemente, os lábios ocasionalmente tocando sua orelha e fazendo-o se arrepiar -, acorda.

Finalmente abriu os olhos, a contragosto. Tapou-os imediatamente com as mãos, protegendo-os da claridade matinal, e esfregou-os por algum tempo enquanto sentava-se na cama. Por fim, abriu-os para encarar dois borrões que imaginava serem James, Albus e uma estranha combinações de cores.

- James – começou, rapidamente interrompido por um bocejo -, o que foi que papai falou sobre invadir o quarto de manhã cedo?

- James? – ele perguntou, forçando uma voz desentendida. – Não conheço nenhum James. Você conhece, feiticeiro?

Albus deu um pulinho no lugar quando todos os olhares se voltaram para ele.

- Oh não, meu senhor, não conheço!

Harry esfregou os olhos mais uma vez, finalmente alcançando os óculos no criado-mudo e colocando-os. Com a visão devidamente em foco, foi capaz de perceber que os borrões coloridos eram nada mais, nada menos que as roupas de James e Albus – uma combinação tão ou mais extravagante que bruxos tentando se passar por trouxas, exceto que eles realmente estavam com vestes bruxas.

James usava vestes formais gigantescas e que Harry sabia terem saído de seu próprio armário, mais algumas peças de roupas jogadas por cima, cada uma de uma cor, e uma das coroas de princesa de Lily postada no topo de sua cabeça.

Albus usava vestes roxas e um pouco menores, e depois de um tempo percebeu que eram de Ginny. Um enorme chapéu cônico e um par de óculos pendurados na ponta de seu nariz completavam o visual.

- Hm... E quem seriam vocês, jovem senhores? – Ginny perguntou, parecendo achar graça.

- Eu sou o grande rei deste reino, madame! – respondeu James, com uma exagerada reverência.

- E eu sou o Grande Feiticeiro-Chefe! – respondeu Albus, esquecendo-se de manter seu papel e pulando ao redor da cama. James puxou suas vezes e fez sinal para que ele parasse.

Harry olhou ao redor, sentindo falta de uma voz estridente.

- E a sua irmã, cadê?

Nem precisou terminar a fala antes que Lily invadisse o quarto gritando "BUU BUU BUUUU". Com as duas mãozinhas juntas na frente do corpo, ela vinha pulando em direção à cama, usando um collant rosa, um tutu de mesma cor e uma orelha de coelho.

- BABBITTY BUU! – ela gritou uma última vez, gargalhando e se jogando no colo de Ginny.

- Você é a Babbitty, filha? Mas que linda que você está de coelha bailarina! – Ginny puxou-a para cama, abraçando-a e depois colocando-a de pé para analisar a fantasia.

- BUU!

- Buu? A Babbitty faz buu, Lil?

Lily riu mais uma vez, tentando correr em direção a Harry e tropeçando em um amontoado de lençóis no meio do caminho. Ginny riu, erguendo-a e colocando-a novamente em pé, mas uma expressão que indicava choro a caminho se formou no rosto dela. Harry sorriu e puxou-a para seu colo.

- Babbitty buu! – sussurrou no ouvido dela, rindo. Um instante depois, Lily estava gargalhando novamente, tentando desvencilhar-se dos braços do pai para continuar a pular pela cama.

- Lily! Volta lá pra fora, você estragou todo o teatro! – James resmungou, batendo o pé e cruzando os braços. – A Babbitty só deveria entrar depois, rindo do rei e do charlatão!

- É, Lily, você estragou tudo! – Albus também bateu o pé, mas não parecia irritado de verdade. Ele tentava fazer um bico igual ao do irmão, mas acabava por sorrir no meio do caminho. Continuou a olhar fixamente para James, esperando para saber qual a próxima reação que deveria imitar.

Provavelmente percebendo o drama que estava a caminho, Ginny levantou-se da cama com um suspiro e vestiu o robe que estava jogado sobre o criado-mudo.

- Que tal panquecas para o café-da-manhã, James?

James ergueu os olhos para ela, mas não desfez o bico. Pareceu pensar por alguns instantes, então descruzou os braços e deu alguns passos em direção à porta.

- Só se forem com calda de chocolate!

- É, mãe, calda de chocolate! – Albus gritou de volta, saindo do quarto junto com o irmão.

Harry observou a cena com um sorriso no rosto, tentando conter Lily, que continuava a querer pular pela cama.

- Babbitty, que tal irmos comer panquecas da mamãe?

- Buu Babbitty _cenolas_buu!

- Você sabe que coelhos comem cenouras, mas não sabe que eles não fazem buu?

- Buuuuu!

Com uma gargalhada, abandonou a cama e puxou Lily para seu colo.

- Tudo bem, Babbitty Buu, vamos comer _cenolas_.


End file.
